The Battle of Hogwarts
by ZoeStaresAtClouds
Summary: There's a battle coming, that's for sure. Diana, a Gryffindor student, fights along the other pupils in the Battle of Hogwarts, not knowing if she'll ever see the light of day again- or worse, her best friend  who she's in love with , Declan.
1. Chapter 1: The Kiss

Hogwarts hadn't been the same since professor Dumbledore's death. Snape was the new headmaster, and although almost the whole school hated him, he and the Carrows were in charge. Those who didn't obey their new rules were punished severely, and tonight, it seemed like the punishment was taken to a whole new level.

I wasn't sure what was going on, all I knew was that Harry Potter had returned to the school for an unapparent reason, and Voldemort and the Death Eaters were on their way. A battle was coming, that was sure. Students and teachers alike were running through the corridors, preparing themselves, barking orders at statues, ghosts and fellow wizards and witches. Under aged pupils were being escorted away from the castle. I saw some of my fellow Gryffindors standing in a corner, discussing something. I walked over to them and saw that my best friend, Declan, was among the group. For a moment, I was amazed by how beautiful he looked in his Ravenclaw jumper. He saw me approaching. 'Diana!', he called. I quickened my pace. 'Bloody hell,' he sighed, 'Look at that.' I looked in the direction Declan was looking in and immediately saw what he meant. The courtyard of the castle was filled with statues and suits of armour, all lined up, like an army. It was a magnificent, but terrifying sight. 'You think those'll hold You Know Who and his army off, though?' a Hufflepuff girl asked us. 'I don't think that's the intention… I think they're just there to win us some time.' Declan answered.

Suddenly, dozens of students ran down the stairs towards the Great Hall. 'What's going on?' I asked one of them. He turned around and I immediately recognized him as Neville Longbottom, another Gryffindor student. 'They're comin'! You Know Who and his army, they're almost here. Hey, good luck, Diana.' he said, breathlessly. I frowned, surprised that he knew my name. I'd never really talked to him, but he always seemed nice. 'Yeah, you, too, Neville.' Declan and I joined the group. The Great Hall, which was usually warm and cosy, was eerie and despite the amount of people in it, also quite quiet. I saw Harry Potter, with his two friends, Ron and Hermione, cross the Hall. People all around him started whispering, looking at him with curious eyes. None of us really knew what was going on. We would all fight against You Know Who, that was clear, but why now? Why here? Nobody I knew could answer that question. I'm not sure Harry Potter himself could.

Suddenly a cold voice echoed through the castle. 'I know that you are preparing to fight. Your efforts are futile. You cannot fight me. I do not want to kill you. I have great respect for the teachers at Hogwarts. I do not want to spill magical blood.' Everyone in the Great Hall was silent. It was a loud kind of silence. 'Give me Harry Potter, and none shall be harmed. Give me Harry Potter, and I shall leave the school untouched. Give me Harry Potter, and you will be rewarded. You have until midnight.' My eyes automatically sought the Chosen One. He was standing frozen, as terrified as the rest. My heart suddenly ached for him. He was my age and there was so much weight on his shoulders. How brave he must be. It did not once cross my mind to give in to the order of Lord Voldemort, which was why I was so surprised when the voice of a Slytherin girl broke the silence. 'But he's there! Potter's there! Someone grab him!' At once, all the Gryffindors, including Declan and I, rose up to face the Syltherins. Then the Hufflepuffs and the Ravenclaws also rose to face the students in green and black. The Slytherins were escorted away by Mr Filch.

The tension was immense, in quarter of an hour, the battle would begin. Everybody knew that there was a fair chance they wouldn't see the daylight of the next day. A warm hand grabbed mine and I looked up, surprised to see Declan staring into my eyes fiercely. My heart skipped a beat and I scolded myself for being so childish at such a time. 'Diana, if anything happens-' 'Don't say that!' '_Listen to me_, if anything happens…' Apparently Declan felt that words didn't suffice, for he leaned in and kissed me as if we'd never see each other again, which was entirely possible.


	2. Chapter 2: The First Half of the Battle

_Voldemort's words are taking directly out of Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows by J. K. Rowling and do not belong to me._

Flashes of light and numerous people yelling announced that the battle had begun. I looked at Declan, aware that I might never see him again. The kiss that I'd been hoping would happen for ages happened right before we might both die. Typical. 'Take this.' Declan pressed something into my hand, kissed me shortly and ran off to fight. I looked to see what he'd given me. It was his necklace. I couldn't remember ever seeing him without the shining red dragon hanging on the chain around his neck, it meant a lot that he'd given this to me. I felt like crying, but it wasn't a time to shed tears over things that might happen.

Flashes of light and numerous people yelling announced that the battle had begun. I looked at Declan, aware that I might never see him again. The kiss that I'd been hoping would happen for ages happened on the night we'd probably both die. Typical. 'Take this.' Declan pressed something into my hand, kissed me shortly and ran off to fight. I looked to see what he'd given me. It was his necklace. I couldn't remember ever seeing him without the shining red dragon hanging on the chain around his neck, it meant a lot that he'd given this to me. I felt like crying, but this wasn't a time to shed tears over things that might happen.

I made my way over to the courtyard, and as I stood in the entrance I stared, wide-eyed, at what I saw. The courtyard was alight with the light of spells being shot all over the place. Death Eaters, together with giants, trolls and abnormally large spiders, fought against students, professors and members of the Order of the Phoenix.

It was an amazing sight, but terrifying. If it wasn't for the spell that narrowly missed me, I would've stood there for ages, letting it all sink in. Instead, I whirled around to see a plump, smirking man, dressed in a Death Eater cloak. 'Hello, beautiful.' he said, and laughed. His laugh sent shivers down my spine, but I kept my cool and pointed my wand at him, ready for the upcoming duel.

'Stupefy!' I shouted, and a spell shot out of the top of my wand. The Death Eater deflected the spell and grinned at me. 'Shit…' I murmured to myself. I was good at magic, but nowhere as good at the people I was going to have to battle this night. Suddenly, a thought struck me. Maybe I didn't have to _duel_ him… I looked at the top of the stone arch the Death Eater was standing under. Before he got a change to fire another spell, I'd already made my move. 'Bombarda maxima!' I said, aiming my wand at the top of the arch. As I'd hoped, the arch cracked and collapsed, on top of my opponent. I laughed, relieved to see that it had worked, for if it hadn't, I would have been in big trouble.

'Diana!' called a voice from behind me. It was Lavender Brown, a fellow Gryffindor. Together with a Hufflepuff, she was struggling to take down one of the huge spiders. I smiled, feeling awfully lucky, as I knew just the spell for this occasion. 'Arania Exumai!' The spider was blasted away by my spell, and lay a couple of feet away from us, unmoving. 'Thanks,' the Hufflepuff girl sighed, relieved. 'Any time!' I smiled at her and joined a group of students and teachers, trying to fight a mountain troll. We all fired spells at the dumb creature, which was grumbling, as if it were in pain. 'Die, you bloody bastard.' a Ravenclaw 5th year growled as a red spell burst from the top of his wand, making the monster groan even louder. I turned to compliment him on his good magical skills, only to see him crumble to the floor, bleeding severely. 'Oh my God.' I gasped, I tried to stop the bleeding, but after only a few seconds the life drained from his eyes. I'd seen dead people all over the place that evening, but there's no feeling quite the same as seeing somebody die right before your eyes, it's indescribable.

After about an hour, I was duelling with a fair-haired Death Eater who seemed to be about as smart as the troll I'd been fighting earlier. I wasn't frightened, it was all very clear to me. Chances were, I'd be dead within the next couple of hours, but I was alright with this. It's impossible to see so many people dying and still feel afraid for your own life. The only thing that made me uneasy was that I hadn't seen Declan since he'd given me the necklace.

A cold breeze blew across the courtyard, like the breath of Lord Voldemort himself, and yet again a high, cold voice echoed through the castle. '_You have fought valiantly. Lord Voldemort knows how to value bravery. Yet you have sustained heavy losses. If you continue to resist me, you will all die, one by one. I do not wish this to happen. Every drop of magical blood spilled is a loss and a waste. Lord Voldemort is merciful. I command my forces to retreat immediately. You have one hour. Dispose of your dead with dignity. Treat your injured._

'_I speak now, Harry Potter, directly to you,'_ the voice of Voldemort continued,_ 'You have permitted your friends to die for you rather than face me yourself. I shall wait for one hour in the Forbidden Forest. If, at the end of that hour, you have not come to me, have not given yourself up, then battle recommences. This time, I shall enter the fray myself, Harry Potter, and I shall find you, and I shall punish every last man, woman and child who has tried to conceal you from me. One hour.'_

Immediately all the dark wizards, witches and creatures retreated, leaving the castle destroyed and scattered with dead bodies. I started carrying bodies to the Great Hall, worrying if I'd find Declan among them, but luckily, I didn't. Although, I didn't see him anywhere else, which seemed almost more worrying. I felt a stabbing pain in my heart as I saw the Weasleys standing around the dead body of one of the twins. I loved the twins, they always managed to make everybody laugh in times of grief. Even after Cedric's death in the 4th year, they got almost everybody in the Gryffindor Common Room smiling in no time. I saw the other twin, the alive one, leaning against Ron Weasley, crying. I could only imagine his pain, his other half gone forever…


End file.
